


Absolutely No Cats!

by Sermocinare



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: At least that's what he says, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Hux loves cats, M/M, Pryde doesn't, Pryde is a total daddy don't @ me, and Hux has a daddy kink, but kittens are irresistible, but that's going to be adressed in a different fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: Hux adopting a kitten causes some marital strife, because Pryde doesn't like cats. At all. Not even if they're cute and fluffy. So Hux hatches a plan to soften him up.





	Absolutely No Cats!

**Author's Note:**

> You know those fics you write because you need to write some self-indulgent fun to break your writer's block? This is one of those. Inspired by the awesome subreddit r/dadswhodidntwantpets. Go have a look at it, it will make your day.

There was nothing quite like the feeling of coming home again after having to spend two weeks on the Supremacy, talking and bickering about strategy and politics with the other members of high command. Especially when home meant finally being with his husband again. He could hardly wait to open the door and hold Armitage close, kiss him and show him just how much he had been missed.

The first thing that greeted Pryde when he walked through the door, though, wasn’t Armitage, but rather a high-pitched sound from somewhere to the left of his feet.

“Meow!”

With a somewhat irritated frown, Pryde looked down and saw it. A kitten. What in Palpatine’s name was a kitten doing here?

“Armitage?”

Hux emerged from the office, giving him a bright smile: “You’re home! I missed you.”

“And I missed you, too. But before you get a proper hello, I’m going to have to ask: what’s that kitten doing here?” Pryde pointed at the furball, which was sitting on the ground trying to groom itself.

“Isn’t she adorable? Her name is Millicent. I saw her a few days ago, and I just had to take her home with me.”

Hux crouched down and picked up the kitten, placing a kiss on its tiny head before holding her out for Pryde to pet.

Instead, he got a frown and a stern look: “You should have asked me before you got her, Armitage. I don’t like cats. And really, a Star Destroyer is no place for a cat, or any kind of pet, and you should know that.” Pryde’s voice made it clear just how serious he was about his next words: “You’ll have to give her back.”

“But she’s already gotten used to me,” Hux said, cuddling the kitten to his chest and giving Pryde a pleading look. “There’s no statute that says you cannot keep pets on a First Order starship.”

“Yes, because no one would actually think of doing that.”

“Please, Enric. I’ll take care of her, you will hardly notice she’s there.”

Pryde huffed: “I seriously doubt that. And what if she escapes?”

“She won’t. I put a chip in her collar that activates a shield around the door if she comes too close.”

“Armitage,” Pryde said with a sigh, “I really don’t want to argue this with you. I’ve just gone through two weeks of arguing with people, and I was looking forward to coming home and enjoying some peaceful hours in the company of my husband.”

Hux dropped his gaze, but the defiant set of his jaw told Pryde that this wasn’t over yet, which stabbed at his heart. He hated arguing with Armitage. Still.

“The cat goes back to where it came from.”

Hux’s arms tightened around the kitten, even as his shoulders slumped: “Yes, Sir.”

With that, Hux turned on his heels and retreated to the bedroom, no doubt to spill his heart to the fuzzball about how unfair it all was. 

Pryde sat down with a heavy sigh, running his hands over his face. It wasn't as if he didn’t understand Armitage’s desire to keep the kitten. After all, he had had enough time to form a bond with it. But a Star Destroyer was no place for a pet, least of all for a cat. 

So much for the enthusiastic reunion he had pictured in his mind.

Half an hour later, though, Hux emerged from the bedroom and sat down next to Pryde, giving him an apologetic look: “Sorry for being like that. I’m sure that’s not how you had pictured you coming home after two weeks away. It’s just that… I’ve grown so fond of her in the few days I’ve had her. Probably because you weren’t here and she was the only one around to love on.” He reached out to take his husband’s hand: “But you’re right. A Star Destroyer is no place for a kitten. She should have a home where she can run around in the fresh air and sunshine. I’ll give her back.”

Pryde squeezed Hux’s hand, then placed a kiss on Hux’s cheek: “I’m sorry, too. I didn’t take your feelings into account. I shouldn’t have been so strict with you.”

Hux gave him a small smile, then bit his lower lip: “It’s going to take a few days, though. I got her on the outpost on Rashomo IV, so I’ll have to see when the next transport to that destination leaves. Don’t worry, though. You will hardly notice her. I’ll keep her out of your hair.”

“And off the furniture, I hope,” Pryde said, giving Hux’s nose a little tap. “I don’t want cat hair all over the place.”

Hux nodded: “I will.”

Then, he slid his arms around his husband’s waist, grinning: “So, how about that proper hello?” 

Hux leaned in to kiss and nibble the spot right behind Pryde’s jaw, eliciting a small sigh of pleasure.

“Minx,” Pryde said, a hint of a purr in his voice. “Let’s go to the bedroom. You can show me just how much you missed me.”

–

“Aren’t you just the sweetest little kitten?” Hux cooed, tickling the fur on Millicent’s belly while the kitten tried to grab his fingers with her paws and teeth. “Yes, you are.”

“I thought we agreed that the cat isn’t allowed on the furniture,” Pryde said, raising an eyebrow at Hux and looking pointedly at the kitten, who was currently squirming around on the couch.

Abandoning the kitten’s fuzzy belly for a moment, Hux pulled a somewhat apologetic face: “Well, yes, but to be fair, she didn’t start out on the couch. She was on my lap, but then wanted to explore a bit.”

Pryde sighed. He loved Armitage with all of his heart, but sometimes, he really tested Pryde’s patience, especially when he got argumentative over things that really shouldn’t be argued about.

“All of that doesn’t change the fact that she is on the furniture, Armitage, and I’d be very grateful if you would put her down on the floor. I don’t want her to get the idea that it is all right to sit on the sofa, or on the bed, or Force forbid on the dinner table.”

Hux picked up the kitten, setting her on the floor before kneeling down next to her: “No sofa for you, Millie. Uncle Enric doesn’t like it, and we don’t want to upset him, do we?”

With that, he started play-fighting against the kitten with his fingers again, smiling when she grabbed one of his fingers with her paws.

Pryde grinned, shaking his head. Uncle Enric. Despite his dislike for cats, he couldn’t deny that watching Hux with Millicent was sweet and heartwarming. It was obvious that Armitage loved that cat, and that it made him incredibly happy to have her around to dote on. Which, in turn, made Pryde happy. 

Maybe that was worth going back on his initial decision. 

“All right. You can keep her.”

Hux looked up, his eyes wide: “Really?” He sat down on his husband’s lap and wrapped his arms around Pryde’s nape, giving him a sunny smile: “Thank you. And I promise, you won’t even notice she’s around.”

Pryde gave a snort: “I highly doubt that. She’s a cat, they get underfoot, meow, rub up against you… just know that she’s your cat. I don’t want to have anything to do with her, so it’s your responsibility to keep her fed and clean up any messes she makes. And,” he added, lifting his index finger, “you will keep her off the furniture. I’m serious about that, Armitage.”

Hux leaned in to kiss Pryde lovingly before nodding: “I will. No more cats on the furniture. Promise.”

–

“I’m going to miss you,” Hux said, leaning in to kiss Enric for what was probably the dozenth time now.

“I’m going to miss you too, darling,” Pryde replied, hugging Hux close. Then, he pulled back with a grin: “But it’s only a few days. Soon, you’ll be back with me.”

“Yes. And thank you again for taking care of Millicent while I’m gone.”

Pryde shrugged, frowning a little: “It’s not like I have much of a choice, with you being gone. I can hardly let her starve, now, can I?” He shot a glance at Millicent, who was dozing curled up in her cat cave. “But that’s the extent of it. I’ll feed her and clean her litter box.”

“That’s all I’ll ever ask of you,” Hux said, nuzzling his husband’s cheek.

He sighed and picked up his bag: “Time to get to the hangar bay and on to my shuttle. Which I will be sharing with Kyo Ren, of all people.”

“Don’t let him get under your skin. He tries to get a rise out of everyone he meets, so don’t give him that satisfaction.”

“I’ll try,” Hux said, stepping through the door. “See you in a few days.”

–

With a quiet whoosh, the door to their shared quarters opened, and Hux stepped into the living room: “En! Millie! I’m ho...”

Hux stopped, his mouth hanging open, and blinked at the sight presenting itself to him: there was his husband, who did not like cats and absolutely would not have Millicent on the furniture ever, sleeping stretched out on the sofa, with Millicent dozing curled up on his chest.

“I don’t believe it,” Hux muttered to himself. 

Then, a grin spread across his face, and he quickly removed his pad from the bag that was still slung over his shoulder.

The moment he had pressed the button to take a picture, Millicent woke up, probably sensing his presence. With a huge yawn, she got up, stretching her back before greeting Hux with an enthusiastic meow.

“Mhm… what’s the matter, Millie…” Pryde blinked owlishly, then turned his head, smiling at his husband: “You’re back!”

Picking up the kitten and setting her down on the floor, Pryde stood up to embrace Hux: “Welcome back. I didn’t expect you until tomorrow. But I’m not complaining,” he added, kissing Hux lovingly.

Hux was still grinning widely: “Oh? Is that why I caught you napping with my kitten on your chest?” He reached out to pluck an orange cat hair from Pryde’s shirt, his grin turning into an impish smile: “What was that again? I don’t like cats, Armitage. Keep the cat off the furniture, Armitage.”

Pryde shook his head, but there were sparks of humor dancing in his eyes: “He steps through the door and the first thing he does is sass me. I don’t get any respect around here any more.” 

He bent down to pick up Millicent, holding her in his arms: “And for the record, young man, I still don’t like cats. Just her. She’s the exception to the rule.”

“And what about no cats on the furniture?”

Pryde scratched Millicent’s nape, which she rewarded with a purr, and raised an eyebrow at Hux, grinning: “If I remember correctly, she wasn’t on the furniture. Unless of course you consider me furniture.”

Hux shrugged, then gave his husband a wink: “Well, I do sit on you now and then… oh, and just so you know, I took a picture. With which I fully intend to blackmail you at the next possible occasion.”

“Oh, you want to blackmail me, hm?” Pryde said, stroking Millicent’s head and back. “Be careful. You’re taking it up with someone who has played that game for far longer than you have been alive.”

“Is that a threat, Enric?”

“Maybe… but I’m willing to negotiate over ownership of that picture.” Pryde leaned in to press a kiss on Hux’s lips: “I think I have a lot to offer that you might find enticing enough to part with it...”


End file.
